winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TrustedUser
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 20:09, September 18, 2012}} Hello LtPC.Borys,i'm Cpl.Mason,75th Ranger Regiment,which faction you in?S.E.A.L?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Witam, jak się ma Polska? DbzWinx (talk) 09:57, September 20, 2012 (UTC)tiff So you going to be an Operator?Technican,Engineer?And talkboxes r these And signature is this♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ When you send people a message you have to sign you signature with 4 of "~",but the signature is quite lame,it much better to have a new signature You don't need to create one,just tell me colors,and give me a pic and i'll them into talkbox!And so you the Cpt of Technician team.....Sorry,i'm a warrior,gun expert,bad at those Tech stuff :P♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Negative,you gotta choose a pic,and dat pic match with the color you choose,and we only have background color and textcolor!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Talkboxes show emotions when you talk like dis Wat emotion is dat pic you give me? Mission complete!!! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Template:AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx Do you know how to use it yet?And i saw your pic,those gun in da pic r those Kar86k with bayonet Arisaka with bayonet or Mosin Nagant? Type 54?Man it been a long scince i saw someome used it,i like the Type 99 more,it a Rifle,i perfer SMG and Assault Rifle more Press add other template,search for AnAdultManWhoWatchesWinx and your talkboxes will appear You welcome,Cpt Borys♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yes Lt.Borys,I haven't see you edit much,why?Don't know again?Wikia is 'bout edit,don't tell me you don't know dat!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Good shot Lieutenant!!!You're make lots good edit lately,new user usually uploaded lots of useless pics,make bad edit but we're different!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Timeline Not a bad idea. Make it happen. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Lt.Borys,Have you watch S5Ep5 ?And wat your fav song in Winx Club?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're in. Nuff said. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) 'cause you actually added a pic in dat talkpage - your talkbox pic!!!And Youtube it easier to watch!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hey man,how you going?It been really screwed up around here,anyway,i saw your project and want to ask if you need help?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Dat damn kid,removed everything in many pages,replaced by his dumb comments,i'm really angry!And i'm got a bad cold :PAnd yes i'll support you with anything if i can do it!And signature?Easy! Tell me colors and show me wat your signature look like!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Just trying to protect this wiki,this wiki have been my best friend scince i'm was a kid,i'm follow this wiki 4 a long time,i know lots of things around here,man,it a long history,and i'll make you a new signature,you can have many signature and talkboxes! Who your fav fairy?And you like Darkar?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Lots of users and admin here love Roxy!!!I guesse you in dat list now...so Y you not make a Roxy talkbox?peoples like Fairy more than Antagonist!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Ok Lt.Borys,which transformation you like the best?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well,all of 'em!They all look beautiful in any transformations,and hey,the kid got blocked!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ There was a user,she was created 3 account to get revenge on this wiki admins,she had been block IP range!.Hope this guy not make the same like dat♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Bardzo długa nazwa użytkownika,i am from Usa :D DbzWinx (talk) 05:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC)tiffany Are you going to change it? DbzWinx (talk) 18:59, September 27, 2012 (UTC)tiff It's long. DbzWinx (talk) 04:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC)tiff I have good new and bad new Good new first:I no longer sick,healthy again Bad new:Dat kid created another account think,make Bloom page look like a mess,his new account only blocked for 1 week,so keep you guard on,and this time,he brought friends♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ He trying to messing with your page too!It all your on it! I got something,it his IP address 71.191.150.25 This going to help?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ today♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ we need tools to handle with these jerks,and beside admins and rollbacks,there still a place where we can get tools http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:User_access_levels#Global_level VSTF got the tools we need.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Warning,we not gonna know who is he going to be this time,so keep your eyes on the activities list♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ We need to gain memberships,idk if we sud,it your call http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Membership ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ It gonna cost us something when we became VSTF,but how 'bout we request for Rollbackship,it not awsome like VSTF,but still,it fine♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Then we don't need VSTF then,earn more edits and get your self on the leader board,then together we could go 4 rollbackship♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Just to say,becareful what you say to new users! DbzWinx (talk) 00:01, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff Dat good,keep moving on♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I told you....he can be anyone!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ One more thing,they all on Roblox wiki,and they all targeted on Bloom page http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dandelion212 http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sapphirefear http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:TerrariaKing http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:MegaDestinatorLovesYou http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:71.191.150.25 ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hello! I'm Fatimah,one of this wikia's admins.Nice to meet you! Are you in Army??? 10:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC) your call♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ but i don't think it gonna work,this is ours wiki problem,not them♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ so...♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ We got big problem here,come and help me!!!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks 4 help me man,there so many messer around here lately....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey,it not nessesary to do dat,everyone can change if you give him a chance,only real messer like dat kid sud deserve wat he sud deserve,dat guy he just angry 'cause we deleted his jobs,now we sud tell him to create an account and add his personel info on his profile page♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Your editing is going insane!! DbzWinx (talk) 16:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff Amazing :D, But insane means crazy. DbzWinx (talk) 16:21, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff Good job Lieutenant,now that quick,run things like a true professional,so wat you want to do next?You just come here 4 a short time,need to gain more population♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ No! No! You didn't break anything here.Anyways,would you like to read my 2 fanon episodes??? 04:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay and may I ask who fairy is your fav??? 04:47, October 1, 2012 (UTC) OK,so here are objectives 1.Gain population and trust 2.earn more edits and point,reach to top 10 Challenge: 'cause you edits so fast and awsome,i have a challenge,you fail or lose,it doesn't matter,it just 4 fun Can you '''BEAT '''the top 1 in this wiki?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ wat system you used to track down IP address We Rangers have a system can track each member of Rangers,where r they,wat mission they on...♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ They won't support you if you do not show 'em trust,and you need friends,friends will help you when you in trouble like i did,and da top 1,she unbeatable!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You see,slowly you gonna gain more friends and population,make 'em trust you,and then they gonna support you when you need,you can't do everythings by your own.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ hey man,you interest in fanfiction?'cause me and Fatimah is writing a fanfiction - Prettix Club,she and Believixinstella handle fairies stuff,how 'bout me and you?Handle Task Force stuff?(It the new name of the Speciallist 'cause dat name sound dull!)you can create villians,maybe you make Lord Darkar alive again in Prettix Club!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Tell Fatimah then,it her project,talk 'bout project,y don't you join a project http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Projects Maybe Darkar going to be a new ally with Prettix Club,or he could be the villian again♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Agree,and you see,Speciallist is not wearing the right clothes 4 combat,the right tools 4 action,so Task Force will be better,equips with real military weapons,real combat vest and stuff...so you?Wat your thought 'bout this Task Force?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 11:53, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Idk i'm adding my soldier in my Fanon wiki now,Y don't you go to Fanon wiki and read some Fanfiction,it maybe can give you some idea wat to do now♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Kinda like it,so?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ He 16,brought me to lots of troubles,but he a nice guy,he going to be a Technican after done University,just like you♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Alright♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I will lots of help 'cause i'm new here,and you're a Lieuternant?Man,that close to Capt!AdrianShephard (talk) Well,not exactly an Technican 'cause Technican not involved with the battlefield,i want to go out of the battlefied,so i want to be a Battlefield Operator,and i'll join USMC after done with universityAdrianShephard (talk) 10:24, October 4, 2012 (UTC) yeah...btw,your talkboxes is complete(Mason told me to make 'em while he going out),by looking at your talkboxes,i guess your fav character is Roxy and Darkar,right?AdrianShephard (talk) Layla is my favorite,and wat do you think of your new talkboxes?AdrianShephard (talk) Borys,look,you sud remove the line "I'm making this this place running" 'cause everyone here trying to make this place running,not only you,you can't make this run by your own,beside,i have respect 4 her,so plz,she not going to happy when she see that line♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Um..Please don't talk to RoseXinh like this way.She is really nice.She was just warning you :( 04:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) You have enough edits and point,dat sud do the trick,and you also start some relationships around,that really good,lieuternant.Excenlent!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'd never made friendship with boys on Internet. The furthest relationship I set for is acquaitainces. But it's really hard for us to be acquaitances, not because the pictures... It's another reason. And sorry, I had to handle many other things on this wikia, I'm extremely busy, and I can't just spend my carer away for little things. But next time if you find something wrong or want to delete, please add to its page. RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) It awsome,as usual,and i'm glad to hear that,i'm really respect her.And it your call,but sud slow it a bit,you moving to fast,only joined this wiki a few weeks and you're already run for rollback!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ then slow down,chill,relax.And i think i got a role 4 Darkar in Task Force!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Remember Amentia - the princess of Downland?,she and her's husband have a son called Sergei,after being defeated by the Winx,Darkar become a spirit like Daphne,and and Sergei help him to not lose all his power,his castle Shadowhaunt had been taken by the Frizix.Darkar can't do anything,he feel guity 4 wat he did in the past.Later,the Task Force and Prettix Club got a mission involved Shadowhaunt,in the end,Darkar and Sergei aid both of them on the way escape and after that become a formal ally with Task Force and Prettix Club!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 10:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello!You don't need to say that Harmonic Attack is a powerful attack.FloraEnchantix (talk) 11:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome :)! Yup,but Sergei will die after Darkar allied with the Winx,he gonna have to find another way to live!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm always online,and i can see clearly that you and Flame been edits alot after the episode end :),nice job,that ep was epic,i love the Harmonix song...♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Do you know how make a signature?AdrianShephard (talk) Thanks!AdrianShephard (talk) Do you know Pop Pixie?,it a spin off series of Winx Club,so i think you sud add it in the Timeline and Pre-Series page...♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I can't choose!They're all good ideas!Your call♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I come from Viet Nam,hey can you check my talkbox template,it not working 4 some reasonAdrianShephard (talk) This is cool. I wish you a really nice time here. Sorry if my English is bad. I only speak French and I am not good at English in school so I have to ask help from friends who are good at English but I still make mistakes. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I AM NOT DONE THIS SHOW IS DONE ON NICKELODEN (ALTHOUGH I AM SPAMING I RESPECT YOU FOR BEING IN THE ARMY :) Man,we totally screwed last night!That troll bastard won't give up!We gotta something!Damn!Admins not active at night,only a few users,i gotta stay at hospital for checking,Frost got homeworks to do!That guy choosen a good time to attack,but from this day,me and Frost going kill him if he dare get back here,he not done with me and Frost,i'll get revenge,but i need your help♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ We f***ed up!We gotta somethin,we're soldier,i'm a soldier,and i can't sit there see he vandal our wiki!Frost Just sunshine,and bluesky,is this all we get?For living here? Yeah.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Bring some good news and bad news Good news first:i'm promoted to rank Sergeant now,and Frost have a chance to join US S.E.A.L! Bad news:I won't be active for maybe 2 weeks,so i need your help on protect this wiki from vandal at night!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Still stay at Miami.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ OMG!This can't happend!Disney Channel?They always show "back to back" stuff!How can they beat Nick?!No no no NO!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm going to be pissed if they show those Power Ranger Troll again!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ are u an administrator i want to suggest come changes for this wiki I spreaded your news my friend,Borys♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Now you can relax,you see people in top 10th?All you have to do now is check vandal and don't drop down the leaderboard,edits!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ And i'll try the 5th,i can't aim for 2nd 'cause i tried and fails!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Man,can you online more often and not just 2 hours,'cause now i'm a sergeant,i'll be very busy in the next month!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Why? Hope you not K.I.A yet LOL!Anyway,plz add this on your pics that you have used for talkboxes!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ The method you used to earns badges is very useful for me,but Rutchelle need it too,so can you explain it to Rutchelle,i tried but fails,she not understand,i'm not very good in explain!.And hell!That must be hurt!I've been to a survival camp lately,at night,when i go out to catch some fish,a wolf bited my hand!I used my knife to stab him,after that i bring the wolf body back to the camp to eat,when suddenly a guy in my group pushed me into a bunch of goddamn posion thorns!He thought me an enemy!It f*ckin hurt! Please join FloraEnchantix's wikia. 07:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) New Episode,i missed alot of things too!I'm to busy!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hey Borys! I've got some news for you.... check my new blog post. Kindly spread this THANKS! I'm not online much neither due to my assignment,yup,everything f***ed up!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Hi there! I think I need some helps, from all the people in this wikia... I agree. All the people in here try their best to edit and fix the bad edits, as well as category the bad pages and pictures. I just wonder if you can??? Well, you can ask people around how to do, or ask me ^^. But I think I'll reply lately, 'cause I'm not here as often as in the past =]]! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:57, November 12, 2012 (UTC)